The Dinosaur Girl
by Sode No Shirayuki Ohime-sama
Summary: A girl, two years old is going to Terra Nova, but the portal malfunctions! She then grows up with the Slashers, but what happens when she is reunited with civilization? Lucas/OC Rated M for Language, Violence, and maybe a Lemon.


Dinosaur Girl

A.N.: I do NOT own anything from the series Terra Nova! I only own my oc Jenna. Not all of the information will be valid, this is just my imagination at work.

This is a Lucas/oc by the way!

I awoke in the firm grip of my god mother; we were on our way to Terra Nova on the Seventh pilgrimage. We were walking in a great crowd of people toward the portal when someone pulled my god mother aside. She told me to keep walking; I simply nodded. I was two years old and I couldn't form proper words quite yet, but I understood what she was saying. I was soon entering the portal.

** Commander Taylor's POV**

I saw the portal flicker and shut off; I quickly contacted Hope Plaza.

"Hold on! Don't send anyone inside for a minute!" I yelled panicked.

"W-we just sent a little girl through…! What should we do?"

"Damn it! What is her information?"

"Her name is: Jenna Bishop, Date of birth: February fifth, Twenty-one-forty-seven, Age: Two years, Parents: Deceased, Guardian: Lillian Bishop, and her Guardian's Title of relation: Aunt and God mother. Um, according to the girl's stats she has a genius IQ level, yet she has a very intense speech impairment to the point where she is practically mute, it also says here that she has a photographic memory for sounds, smells, and sights."

"We will send a search party for her."

** Normal POV**

I looked around the big jungle; I thought that people were supposed to meet me. I walked around stumbling on big branches, and then I heard a branch break behind me. I looked back to see nothing, but when I turned back to the front there was a big thing with very sharp teeth! I began to cry it scared me so bad, the monster pulled back in surprise. Its friends gathered, and I cried harder and louder.

It then looked almost worried; the monster then did something that wasn't bad…! It nuzzled my cheek with its head, my hysterical crying soon turned into soft sniffles. It made a deep rumbling that sounded like purring. I looked tiredly up at it, raising my arms signaling it to pick me up. Its tail wrapped around me gently and the tail rested me on the creature's back. I slept in peace, tired from the recent events.

**Thirteen Years Later**

I had grown up with the creatures that I remembered to be called dinosaurs. I quickly learned how things worked; I learned the language of not just my pack but all of the other dinosaurs, as well as what they ate, where the territories were, and what times of the year to avoid certain dinosaurs. My pack had soon realized that I was as helpless as a new born baby, but I reassured them that I would make some weapons and find a way to get protection. I was walking about looking for protection material when I came upon a big metal _thing_. I hid in the bushes until some things that looked similar to me went inside of the metal thing and it sped away.

I ran after the metal thing, keeping a good distance without losing it. Chasing it was no problem for me since I ran with the pack a lot. It came to a big enclosed area; I circled the area from the tree line. There was one spot that came right up on the fence so I took a chance and slipped through one of the huge gaps in the big fence. I dodged behind houses and stands without being seen.

I found myself at a stand that gave away some kind of skin that all of the people here wore. I assumed it protected them, so I grabbed a piece of cloth that covered my legs and a much smaller leg covering; it looked like it wouldn't cover even an inch of my upper thigh. I also grabbed some hard things that went over your feet as well as some cloth that looked similar to the shape of a foot to go with it, a green breast compressor, and a black chest and stomach cover. I ducked back under the table as soon as I had what I needed escaping the gates without a trace. I found myself by the river washing up before I was to put on my new protection.

I ran my fingers through my waist length blonde hair, getting the tangles out. Once I was dry, I put on the small leg coverings and the breast compressor, then I put on the black chest/stomach cover and the forest (Camouflage) colored leg coverings, and lastly I put on the soft foot coverings and then the hard foot coverings. I looked like a few of the creatures at that fenced place. I made sure I had my scent on my clothes by rubbing my hands up and down them several times. I headed back to the pack, but I decided to work on some weapons on my way there. I grabbed a long stick and a sharp rock, and began to carve at the stick.

The long stick soon became a staff, and I then began to carve at my rock with some other rock. It soon formed a hollowed cylinder with a long triangular shaped head. I popped the cylinder part around on of the ends of the staff, sealing it with a paste that would seal it with heat. Luckily I was already in the pack's territory. What I did next was obvious; I started a fire and let my newly made spear sit right above the fire.

After I was done "baking" my weapon, I tested it. I swiped it along a tree, making a slash. I didn't feel very safe yet though… So I worked for the rest of the day on a bow and some arrows, as well as a dagger. I heard the low rumbling of my father telling me it was time to rest before the hunt. He told me at dawn earlier today that a new pack of those creatures had come here one moon ago.

But the news of now was that a small group of the creatures were in our territory, and if they were not out by nightfall…the hunt was on. Mother and father then formed a circle around me and lay down. I followed in the action, letting sleep over take me.

I awoke a few hours later to the feeling of father and mother nudging me. I got up, grabbed my gear and ran with the pack. The creatures had their weapons that shot metal into our bodies; I picked up the scent of a female she was not far from their reinforcements. I lead some of the pack in her direction, we attacked her, bloodying her up badly but we had to pull out to help the others

Commander Taylor's POV

I saw one of Sky's friends in front of our car; we stopped and ran out to help her. She fell and then began to speak.

"Slashers…! They attacked us…! I escaped but they came after me…!" She spoke coughing.

"It's okay just don't talk…" I spoke back.

"No…! There was a girl…!" She said between chokes.

"Who was it? Was she a Sixer?" I asked suspiciously.

"I d-don't think so… She was wearing our clothes, but she could communicate with the Slashers…! Like she is a part of their pack… She doesn't seem to understand a word of English…"

Everyone was wide eyed at her statement. As she was loaded into the caravan to be taken back to Terra Nova, I gave my orders.

"Okay everybody! We will rescue the kids and then we capture the Slasher Girl! Let's Move out!"

We made crammed back into the caravan, and not long after we came across the little party.

**Normal POV**

I saw the reinforcements; I alerted the others telling them to pull out. But when I knew they had all gotten out, I got caught… I made a low hiss, telling the man to let me go. He did not seem to understand, I would make sure he got the point. I slashed his chest and belly with my spear. I then circled him, making a low challenging rumble.

I screeched my disapproval of the creatures surrounding me. They tried to shoot me but my agile movements were too fast for their metal things. I had analyzed how they moved and where their weak spots were. I made a quick assault on the creatures, jabbing their weak points with deadly precision. Some fell unconscious while others simply couldn't move.

I was soon faced with even more of the creatures, I didn't have much of a choice but to cooperate and go with them quietly. I set down my weapons gently, kicking them to the side. The creature which had an aura of authority walked up to me, looked into my eyes for a moment and then shouted something to the left. I felt a man grip my arm roughly; I slipped out of his grip scratching his face with my sharp nails. I made a threatening hiss as I trailed after their leader.

I entered the moving metal thing after him, only from the opposite end. I sat quietly until we got to the big fenced place. We went through a big gate before we came to a stop in front of a building. A female was standing outside, she made physical contact with two males I assumed one was her mate and the other an offspring. The leader came to let me out of the metal thing I now know they called a car. I cautiously exited the car, observing my surroundings.

**Commander Taylor's POV**

I looked at the teenage girl in front of me, and brought her over to Dr. Shannon.

"I want a DNA test done on this girl right now. Send your husband to my quarters with the girl and the results."

"Will do." She said with a smile.

**Jim Shannon's POV**

I looked at Elizabeth as she led the teenage girl into the infirmary with a smile. Elizabeth was talking to her in an almost motherly tone, while the girl gave her inquisitive looks. It was as if she was analyzing the words she spoke. When Elizabeth took the needle out, the girl became wide eyed but stayed still. I was ready to detain her if she hurt Elizabeth, but then Elizabeth gave the girl a little pinch on her arm. And then she started to pinch her on her abdomen, her sides, and the base of her neck as if she was tickling her.

The girl gave off very babyish giggles at the action, but soon calmed as Elizabeth stopped. Elizabeth put the needle in her arm, drawing blood quickly, and within a few seconds the procedure was over. She gave the girl a Band-Aid, and we all walked to the machine that would figure out who she was. It took mere moments due to the amount of blood taken. It brought up her entire profile, name, picture, and everything.

The sun was rising as the girl whose we now know to be Jenna and I walked to Taylor's office. He was sitting at his desk; I handed him the profile for her. Immediately his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What is it Commander?" I asked worriedly.

He was silent for a moment but then began to speak. "This girl or Jenna rather, came here on the Seventh Pilgrimage when she was two… There was a malfunction with the portal on our side, and she entered right as it shut down for not even a minute… We searched for days for her… but she was never found… We assumed she was dead, and that some Dinosaur had eaten her. But apparently she was taken in by the Slashers and raised as one of their own…"

**Normal POV**

I grabbed the picture of me, looking at it. My eyes were wide with shock. I screamed breaking down crying as the memories flooded back.

**Jim Shannon's POV**

I looked at the girl as she began a shrill scream. I asked Taylor what was going on.

Elizabeth walked in and answered, "She's remembering all that has happened! Think about it, she now remembers that her parents are dead, her whole family is more than likely dead, and now the things she has come to know as her family aren't really her family!"

**Normal POV**

I bolted for the gates, not thinking of what the consequences were. I just wanted to get out. The two men and some soldiers began to chase me. I saw my family already by the gates; I got to the gates swiftly and untouched. I hugged my mother and father, my eyes filled with tears.

They gave me a series of clicks and purrs in an attempt to calm me down. When I had calmed down the gates began to open, I think it was the female who asked them to open it. My parents nuzzled me close but then they told me something shocking. They told me that I should be with my people, the people that I actually looked like. They want me to find a suitable mate, and to live a happy life that I should have lived with them.

I hugged them again, they nuzzled me again. We all came to an understanding as they turned me around giving me a slight push toward the strange creatures. Little did I know the whole jungle was watching the spectacle from the tree line, Dinosaurs and _humans_ alike.

End of Chappie ONE! :D

Review Please!


End file.
